<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Darling, With Your Help I'll Be Fine by kahootqueen69</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25154668">Darling, With Your Help I'll Be Fine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kahootqueen69/pseuds/kahootqueen69'>kahootqueen69</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Terror (TV 2018), The Terror - Dan Simmons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Francis is an anxious idiot, Gen, James is the best boyfriend, M/M, rated T for some swearing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:55:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,312</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25154668</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kahootqueen69/pseuds/kahootqueen69</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Francis had no idea what to do with a child. He had nothing against the adorable little humans, loved to see them run around happily getting their trousers dirty or asleep in a buggy, pushed around the park by a parent or baby-sitter. So when James took Francis with him when his best friend’s wife was going into labour, you could say Francis was more than a little anxious.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Captain Francis Crozier/Commander James Fitzjames, Edward Philips Charlewood/Sarah Carlton Charlewood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Darling, With Your Help I'll Be Fine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I just LOVE the idea of Francis and James being godfathers, so here's my interpretation of that.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Francis had no idea what to do with a child. He had nothing against the adorable little humans, loved to see them run around happily getting their trousers dirty or asleep in a buggy, pushed around the park by a parent or baby-sitter. He had been happy for Sophia when she had gotten first one, then two, and then three children with her new lover—husband, now, which didn’t pain Francis as much as he thought it would. He loved to visit and see them all together, now that they were a little older and not running around with diapers full of poop and piss.</p><p>Still, he was a little awkward around kids, of any age, really. He had no clue as to what they did all day, what they liked and disliked, or least of all how he was supposed to take care of one. So when James took Francis with him when his best friend’s wife was going into labour, you could say Francis was more than a little anxious.</p><p>Little Alice was squirming in his arms as he looked about the room in a panic, trying to locate James, who had apparently eloped with his dear friend Ned Charlewood. Ned’s wife, Sarah, was fast asleep in the hospital bed, passed out after hours of labour to give birth to little Alice Fitzjames Charlewood, who looked like she was about to cry from the uncomfortable hold Francis had her in.</p><p>‘Shh, shh it’s alright,’ he murmured, trying desperately to get a better grip on her. ‘Don’t cry, you’ll wake your mam up.’</p><p>He gently started to rock her from side to side, the only knowledge he’d gathered of the act being from what he’d seen in films, trying to shush the tiny girl to get her to sleep, to no avail. Maybe taking a walk about the room would help, he’d seen Sophia do it all the time when her kids where still babies and it pretty much always worked. But that was Sophia, a natural mother and much more delicate in her touch and movements and pretty much everything than Francis would ever be.</p><p>It only seemed to make things more uncomfortable for Alice and a cold sweat broke out on Francis’ forehead and the back of his neck, slowly trickling down his spine. <em>I’m practically torturing the poor thing,</em> he thought as a new wave of panic made its way through his stomach. He made a strangled noise at the back of his throat as Alice started to cry, still trying to get her to calm down by rocking her from side to side.</p><p>‘No, no no no. Shh, shh, hey, it’s alright. I’m sorry, I’m not any good with little children. I know James is a lot better at this, but you’ll have to do with me for now.’</p><p>Alice didn’t stop her wailing, in fact, she only started to cry out louder as Francis tried hopelessly to get her to stop crying so her mother could rest. Of course, James and Ned still hadn’t returned. <em>Where in the Devil’s name had those idiots fucked off to?</em> He tried to reposition baby Alice in his arms again but failed miserably, waking up Sarah in the process—which was nearly impossible to do, as she was still a little woozy from the drugs and pain relief (and giving birth, for Christ’s sake).</p><p>Francis grimaced, she was crying right into his ears. ‘I’m sorry, I tried to get her to calm down. I didn’t know what else to do.’</p><p>‘It’s alright, Francis, I’ll take her.’</p><p>Sarah… Ever the patient one. Francis probably owed her his life after this. He handed the tiny, wriggling new-born back over to her mother and made a mental note to give her something more eye-catching than just his thanks, later. Sarah gave him a contemplating look, rocking little Alice in a much more gentle and gracious way than he had. He felt weirdly uncomfortable being looked at in that way, didn’t quite know how to hold himself or what posture to take, gracelessly flopping back down in the chair and holding himself awkwardly. He felt his face burning, no doubt looking like a tomato.</p><p>‘Francis, are you feeling alright? You look like you’ve just given birth.’</p><p>‘What? I, uh— Yes. I mean no. I mean—’ he grimaced. <em>What are you doing? Lost the capability to speak now, too? Perhaps you’re having a stroke. Might be the better excuse of what you can come up with.</em> </p><p>That really didn’t do anything to put Sarah’s concerns at ease, frowning at him as he uttered a bunch of nonsense and tripped over his own tongue.</p><p>‘I’m fine. Truly, Sarah, you don’t have to worry about me. I’m sorry I woke you.’</p><p>She didn’t seem at all convinced of his attempts at a reassuring her, seeing right through him as usual and actually <em>chuckled.</em> Francis couldn’t possibly see what was so funny and raised a brow.</p><p>‘Oh Francis,’ she laughed.</p><p>He hadn’t even noticed Alice had stopped crying until he heard her sweet giggles upon hearing her mother’s wonderful laugh.</p><p>‘You should probably get some water down the hallway, or better yet, get some coffee. You look like you could use the caffeine.’</p><p>She was probably right. Christ, he was awful at this; kids, that is. He nodded and gave her an awkward smile, unfolding himself from the depths of the chair to brush a finger over Alice’s tiny head, already adorned with thin, short hairs. She did look like a tiny angel like this; when she was quiet and her big, round eyes looked around the room, taking in all the wonders she could lay her eyes on. He turned around and walked over to the door, when Sarah called:</p><p>‘And find that damnable husband of mine and boyfriend of yours! Let them hold their bloody daughter and godchild for a while!’</p><p>Francis grinned at her and closed the door behind him, leaning back against it with a heavy thump, pinching the bridge of his nose. <em>Jesus…</em> He rubbed a hand over his face and through his hair, feeling the clammy sweat at the back of his neck. <em>Get a hold of yourself, Crozier. It’s just a child, not a fucking Navy drill.</em></p><p>Pushing himself off the door he started making his way towards the coffee machine, letting his thoughts run loose and unwind for a bit while his feet took him where he was meant to be. Except…they didn’t. After five full minutes of wandering around Francis found himself in a completely different corridor than he was meant to be in. In a moment of panic, he made a run for the nearest men’s room and slammed the door closed behind him, groaning in frustration at his own stupidity and cursing himself at a loud volume.</p><p>A man walked out of one of the stalls and eyed Francis a bit anxiously, doubting what the best course of action would be. Francis looked like a deer in headlights, frozen in place until his mind finally sent him a signal that he should probably move out of the way and let the stranger pass. When the man was gone he hid his face behind his hands, again cursing himself.</p><p>‘You bloody fucking moron. Can’t hold a child. Can’t even behave like a normal person in public.’</p><p>He leaned over one of the wash basins and let the tap run, splashing the cold water in his face. <em>Perhaps this will bring some life back into your dead braincells, you twat.</em> He looked up into the mirror and back at his own reflection, ruddy cheeks and chubby belly and all else, and rolled his eyes. Another stall door opened and Francis froze instantly, his eyes growing wide. <em>Christ. They must’ve heard everything.</em></p><p>‘Francis?’</p><p>
  <em>Why did that person sound like…</em>
</p><p>‘James?’</p><p>Francis whipped his head around to where the voice was coming from, locking eyes with the source.</p><p>‘What on earth are you doing?’ James looked confused—baffled, really.</p><p>Francis sighed in relief, his shoulders sagging as he threw his head back and screwed his eyes shut. ‘Jesus Christ, you almost gave me a heart attack.’</p><p>‘Well, we’re in the right place for it to happen.’</p><p>‘Not funny,’ Francis growled. ‘What are you doing?’</p><p>‘I was using the restrooms, like any other normal human being who walks in here,’ James raised his eyebrows, giving him an incredulous look.</p><p>‘…Right. So am I.’</p><p>‘…Francis.’</p><p>‘James.’</p><p>James rolled his eyes and shook his head, walking over to wash his hands before he took Francis by his shoulders, looking him dead in the eye. ‘What was all that cursing and ‘not being able to hold a child’ about?’</p><p>A high-pitched wheezing sound made its way from Francis’ throat towards his lips and he grimaced, considering his options regarding the situation at hand. Obviously James <em>had</em> heard everything, there really was no denying it any longer.</p><p>‘Jesus, James. Sarah was asleep and you and Ned just disappeared, leaving me on my bloody own with a new-born, for Christ’s sake!’</p><p>‘And… That’s what’s bothering you?’</p><p>‘YES it is bothering me! I haven’t got a clue to what I’m supposed to with a child, let alone a damned new-born!’</p><p>‘Calm down, I’m sure you did just fine, Francis. Surely it’s not that hard to hold a child?’</p><p>‘Well I’m fucking awful at it! She started crying and I tried to calm her down but she wouldn’t stop and then she woke up Sarah and—Oh God—’ Francis whined, hiding his face in his hands again.</p><p>‘Francis. Francis, look at me.’</p><p>‘…No.’</p><p>‘Francis.’</p><p>‘Ngh—’ He looked up at James, looking positively miserable.</p><p>‘What did Sarah say?’</p><p>‘What?’</p><p>‘What did she say? You said she woke up from Alice’s crying.’</p><p>‘She—She said it was alright and that she could take her.’</p><p>James arched his brows again, a small smile curling his lips. ‘See? It’s fine. Sarah doesn’t mind, and I’m sure Alice won’t recall the trauma you put her through,’ James quipped, trying to get Francis to brighten up a little.</p><p>‘I still feel like a moron. How am I supposed to be a proper godfather to that tiny little wonder if I can’t even <em>hold</em> her?’ Francis whined.</p><p>A soft look washed over James’ face as he rubbed his hands over Francis’ arms. ‘Not everything depends on your capability of holding a child, Francis,’ he said softly. ‘Things like that take time to learn, as does everything you do when taking care of a kid for the first time.’</p><p>‘I know, but—’ </p><p>‘—But,’ James interrupted, his hands coming to rest on Francis’ soft hips to give them an affectionate squeeze. ‘There are plenty of other things to being a godfather that I happen to know you’re quite good at, in fact.’</p><p>Francis considered it for a moment, looking up into those warm, hazel-coloured eyes looking back at his own ocean blue ones. He sighed, pressing his face to James’ shoulder in defeat. ‘I’m an idiot, James.’</p><p>‘You certainly can be—’ James chuckled, ‘—but you know I love you for it. You’ll do fine, I know you will. We’ll figure it out as we go, and we’ll make mistakes but we’ll learn from them. Together, hm?’</p><p>Francis nodded against his shoulder, turning his head to press a kiss to James’ neck, and another, and another, adding a sharp nip to them.</p><p>‘Francis…’</p><p>Another nip, and then another.</p><p>‘Francis,’ James said, louder this time.</p><p>‘Mmn,’ Francis continued to nip at James’ skin, not paying any mind to their surroundings.</p><p>‘Am I interrupting something? Shall I come back later?’ Came another voice.</p><p>‘Jesus!’ Francis jumped up and turned around, only to find James’ friend Ned staring back at them with a big grin plastered across his face.</p><p>Ned started laughing as Francis’ neck and cheeks flushed a bright red, James joining him in his laughter not long after. <em>As if this couldn’t get any worse,</em> Francis thought with a groan. He turned back around and glared at James, who grinned like a little boy caught red-handed, trying to act as innocent as he could.</p><p>He threw his hands up in the air as if surrendering, ‘I tried to warn you.’</p><p>Francis scowled at him when a grin started to pull at the corners of his lips, pulling James close by his waist with a growl. ‘You devil,’ he murmured against James’ lips before closing the distance with a hot kiss, which James returned gladly.</p><p>‘I think I’ll head back to my wife, leave you two harlots be,’ Ned joked.</p><p>‘Please do. Give some attention to that lovely wife of yours and leave us be, you brute,’ James shot back with a grin.</p><p>‘Don’t do anything filthy, Jas. This <em>is</em> a hospital after all.’</p><p>With that, Ned left the two of them to their business in the cramped space of the hospital’s men’s room of the maternity ward. James cupped Francis’ face with both hands and pressed the pads of his thumbs to the corners of his lips, pulling his mouth open to kiss him deeper, earning him a soft moan from Francis when their tongues and lips met again. Francis’ hands found their way down James’ back to the swell of his arse, kneading generously as James swallowed Francis’ sweet moans with more kisses. It wasn’t until he intended to guide James to one of the stalls that James stopped him.</p><p>‘I think we should save that for back home, don’t you think?’ He murmured with a raised brow.</p><p>Francis grunted softly but relented anyway, ‘Of course, you’re right.’</p><p>‘Come on, let’s go. Sarah and Ned will probably be wondering what’s taking us so long.’</p><p>‘Wait, I was going to grab a coffee.’</p><p>‘A coffee? Francis, that’s on the other end of the hallway,’ James chuckled, watching him with a bemused look.</p><p>‘I know,’ Francis groaned.</p><p>James just laughed and held the restroom’s door open for his idiot of a lover, walking down the hallway with him towards the coffee machine—finally, getting that cuppa Francis was intending to get all this time—sharing easy banter with each other. They got four coffees, one for each of them, thinking they could probably all use some caffeine after today.</p><p>Walking back towards the Charlewoods’ room, Francis couldn’t help but worry, though. He wanted to do right by little Alice despite his own flaws and inexperience. He knew James was really the one they wanted to be Alice’s godfather—the Charlewoods were his friends mostly, after all—and Francis, being James’ long time boyfriend, was just the obvious choice as the second godparent. He had always been the awkward type when it came to any sort of relations, and though they had been very welcoming and accepting of Francis he would always feel a little set apart; that was just the way he would always be.</p><p>Just when Francis reached out to open the door with a shaky hand, James stopped him and gently pulled him aside, giving him a soft look.</p><p>‘I know what you’re thinking.’</p><p>‘Wha—I—’</p><p>‘We’ve been together for six years. I know you, Francis Crozier. They won’t mind and you’ll do just fine, whether you’re a natural or have to learn some things along the way.’</p><p>Francis felt like his heart could burst of love right at that moment. James knows him better than he knows himself, knows exactly what to say to him to make him feel at ease, make sure he’s going to be okay, keep him safe from any anxiety attacks—and if one might occur anyway, pulls him through it. Francis loves him desperately for all of those things and many more, and knows that James knows he does by the way his mouth tilts up as they look at each other, giving Francis a small, reassuring nod.</p><p>James walked in first, followed by a still somewhat nervous Francis. They handed out the coffees to Ned and Sarah, which Sarah politely refused, as it was probably not a good idea to drink a bunch of caffeine after giving birth. Francis looked like he was about to stammer out an apology and turn into a tomato again when James interrupted before he could speak.</p><p>‘Oh sorry, that’s my bad. Hadn’t thought that one through properly.’</p><p>Though they themselves didn’t notice, the wink directed at Francis got picked up by both Sarah and Ned, telling them exactly what’s going on just by sharing a glance. James had told Ned about Francis being a little nervous when they had slipped out together, making sure to let him know they take it a bit easier on him. Ned had passed it on to Sarah while James and Francis were getting busy in the restrooms, and in turn Sarah had told Ned what had occurred earlier when Francis accidentally woke her up with Alice’s crying. They couldn’t possibly be annoyed or irritated by it, thought it quite adorable, in fact, and had both confirmed that James and Francis were just perfect as their little one’s godfathers. Those two loved each other desperately, and would share that love with Alice.</p><p>‘Would you like to try and hold her again, Francis?’ Sarah asked in that gentle voice of hers.</p><p>‘I, uh—’ Francis hesitated for a moment, looking to James for advice, permission, anything. James nodded at him with a smile. ‘Uh—Yes. Yes, I’d like to. Could you—Could you maybe show me how to do it right?’</p><p>Ned stood up from his place beside the bed and took over Alice from Sarah’s arms, showing Francis just how to do it, how to support her tiny head and bum, keep her comfortable in his arms, and gingerly gave her over to Francis.</p><p>Alice didn’t seem to like being passed over that much, fussing a little as Ned placed her in Francis’ arms. For a second there Francis thought she was going to cry again and he’d never get it right, and that all too familiar feeling of panic settled in his stomach again, until…she quieted down and stared up at him with those big round eyes of hers. He huffed out a soft, relieved chuckle, barely audible except to James, who knew exactly what every little sound Francis made meant.</p><p>He looked over to James, an incredulous smile passing over his face as his eyes got wet-rimmed and he choked up a little. ‘She’s really quite the little angel, isn’t she?’ Francis said softly, barely louder than a whisper.</p><p>James smiled from ear to ear, positively beaming—he loved Francis so impossibly much right then. To him, Francis looked so impossibly handsome with that baby in his arms.</p><p>***</p><p>James woke up in the early hours of the morning, an early ray of light shining on his face through a crack between their bedroom curtains. He was going to scold Francis for that later, the man never closed the curtains properly. He turned over with the intention of snuggling closer to Francis and block out the light by pressing his face to his neck, but found only the warm spot he should have been in. With a soft <em>‘Hmprf?’</em> James blinked his eyes open and looked about the room, trying to locate Francis, but didn’t find him in either of the armchairs they kept in the room, where he expected to see him sitting with Alice on his lap, bouncing her up and down on his knee.</p><p>She had stayed the night at their place, as she loved to do—and had done so many times before. Ever since she’d heard the word ‘sleepover’ for the first time she’d exclaim it loudly any time Sarah and Ned went to visit James and Francis, all four of them eventually giving in to her desires. How could you say no to that little ball of cuteness and energy, really?</p><p>He rubbed a hand over his face to fend the sleep from his eyes and flipped back the covers, sliding his feet in the soft slippers waiting for him by the bed and slipped on Francis’ robe—which really had become James’, since he was always stealing the damn thing—finding his way towards the door by the light of the hallway shining through the crack. He checked on their spare room first, finding that one empty as well except for the sheets trashed around by Alice. He padded further down the hallway of their apartment towards the kitchen and peeked around the corner, smiling at the sight in front of him.</p><p>Francis was standing by the kitchen counter making a bowl of oatmeal with bits of banana in it, humming a tune to the little bundle on his arm, who was all handsy grabby at the cardigan he had thrown on while also very interested in what he was doing with the banana. Little Alice—well, not so little any more, she had grown so much since the day they first laid eyes on her, just over a year ago—made a soft noise and pointed towards the cut up pieces.</p><p>‘Hmm? You want some of that?’ Francis murmured, holding up a slice for her to take.</p><p>The smile on James’ face only grew bigger as he watched the tableau in front of him. Francis had gotten so much better at taking care of her since the first time he’d held her in his arms; if you saw him with her now at the park or the store you’d almost think he was a natural, or had been doing it for years. James walked up behind the two of them and pressed a kiss to Francis’ neck, giving his soft side a squeeze.</p><p>‘Hello, you,’ he murmured to his skin, smiling as Francis turned his head to kiss him properly.</p><p>‘Jas!’</p><p>‘And you!’ James turned to Alice, who didn’t quite know exactly how to pronounce their names yet. ‘Little troublemaker, stealing my boyfriend from me.’ He scrunched up his nose and brushed his and Alice’s together, and pressed a kiss to her forehead.</p><p>Alice loved to get her tiny hands on everything she could think of, and being on eye level that was often James’ hair; twirling her fingers in it and making little ponytails, giggling when James pulled faces at her in return.</p><p>‘What have you gotten up to then, this early in the morning?’ He asked her while she was playing with his hair once again.</p><p>‘This one here snuck into our room just before the sun came up and crawled up on me to fall flat on my stomach. Think she may have had a bad dream and woken up hungry,’ Francis answered for her with a quirked eyebrow. ‘You didn’t hear because you were snoring like a madman.’</p><p>‘Oy! I do not!’ James gave him a light shove with his elbow as Francis grinned. ‘Thank you, though—For taking her and letting me sleep a little longer. Though you could’ve closed the curtains properly.’</p><p>‘Hmpf,’ Francis scoffed with a small grin.</p><p>Meanwhile, Alice was giggling and happily twisting and turning James’ hair into knots, practically falling over Francis’ shoulder.</p><p>‘Alice, darling, you need to let go of my hair now. You can do them into ponytails later today, promise.’</p><p>She really didn’t care for letting go of James’ hair, she was enjoying herself plenty! His hair always looked so pretty after she was done with it, to be fair (it did, in fact, not).</p><p>‘Sweetheart, let go of uncle Jas’ hair, please.’ Francis held up another piece of banana. ‘Here, have this instead.’</p><p>‘Mmn, I think you’re stealing my spot as her favourite. She listens more to you now than she does to me.’</p><p>‘Well, what can I say? Learned it from the best.’</p><p>James snorted but freed himself from the loose grasp Alice now had his hair in and leaned in to press another kiss to Francis’ cheek. ‘I’ll make us some breakfast as well if you want to keep her company while she eats.’</p><p>Francis yawned and pressed a kiss back. ‘Sure, thanks.’</p><p>James smiled to himself as Francis took the bowl of oatmeal and Alice to the living room, putting on one of her favourite kid’s shows. James himself took to making them a good breakfast with bacon and scrambled eggs, and some French toast to go with it—because why not. It’s the least he could do in return for Francis getting up so early. He grinned at hearing Francis fuss over her, getting her to eat the last bits too and yes she can put James’ hair in ponytails when they’re done.</p><p>‘You know,’ James called, finishing up breakfast after some ten minutes. ‘I really appreciate you taking her. And I’m so proud of you. You were so anxious over taking care of such a tiny, precious thing that you knew next to nothing about, but you were so determined to learn and do right by her. And you’ve done such a great job at it, I couldn’t be more proud.’</p><p>While cleaning up some dishes he waited for Francis’ response; one that didn’t come. Alice had gotten awfully quiet too.</p><p>‘Francis?’</p><p>He walked over towards the sofa, two plates with breakfast in hand, hearing only the sound of Peppa Pig from the tv. Leaning over the back of the couch, a grin curled James’ lips as he saw why there wasn’t a response from either of them.</p><p>‘Alright then,’ he chuckled.</p><p>Francis was laying on his back, passed out on the sofa and snoring softly, an arm slung around Alice who was sprawled out on top of his chest; the both of them taking a nap. James put the plates away and sat down on the edge of the seating, and pressed a light kiss to both their heads, smiling fondly.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Apparently I'm not able to end a fic any other way than having either one or both of them napping.</p><p>Please check out @reinetta's wonderful fic Beauty, Like A Dial-Hand as that's what brought me to sink further down the hole of these two idiots being godfathers!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>